Special A  Creed High School
by LilacSociety
Summary: High School AU based off an anime called "Special A". You need to read it to summarize it... Or just watch the anime! ENJOY!


It was a hot, sweltering day in the garden and still

Malik had insisted on training with his father. Such a young boy at

his age would usually be and sitting alongside his little brother

watching the television while spongebob was still on, but no Malik

wasn't that type of boy.

He always fought until his opponent was on his ground,

groveling in the dust under his feet, and it usually turned out that

way, even with adults. That day though, was a large turning point for

him. He spent an hour with the punching bag his father held up in

front of him with as practice for a challenge that another boy posed

him after lunch.

Another kick rippled across the already rumpled punching bag

as Malik's stomach grumbled, signaling him that a good meal was in

order. He ignored it until his father said, "C'mon Malik, one more

dropkick and we'll go and have lunch." Malik nodded, determined that

this last kick was going to be his best.

"901...902..." Malik's exercises were then interrupted by

his father. It was already after lunch and it seemed the mystery boy

that seemed so eager to wrestle him was late. "Malik, the boy I told

you about is here." Malik turned to face him. "It seems he knows pro

wrestling too."

There was a whistle in the background as Malik inspected the

handsome boy about his age. He had golden eyes, light brown hair, and

was as muscular as a boy of seven gets.

Malik shook his head. It was no time to be staring at this

boy! He was potentially the one person that steal his spot at the top!

This wasn't going to EVER happen on Malik's watch. "With that

compliant face?" Malik felt it was an appropriate time to make a snide

comment.

"Better than having all that black stuff under my nose." The

boy snapped. Malik was taken aback, he never wouldn't thought that a

boy with such soft, gentle features would make such a come back. Then

Malik touched his upper lip. There really was soot there! He turned

away and rapidly wiped it off as his face turned beet red.

Embarrassed, he found the courage to turn and face the boy

once again. "Say what's your name, BOY?" Malik crossed his arms

stubbornly. "Altair Ibn La' Ahad." Altair said with a stuck-up tone of

voice. 'Flying Eagle, Son of No One eh? What a curious name.' Malik

thought.

"Alright then La'Ahad. I'll let you fight me, if you think

you're up to it." Altair then smiled smugly, "Are you sure about

that?" Malik's confident grin faded away as he grew curious of

Altair's question. "You might get embarrassed." Malik's insides

bubbled in anger as he suddenly charged at the other boy, becoming

even more angry when he didn't even flinch.

In what seemed like a nanosecond, Altair had thrown him onto

the ground, hurting two things: his pride, and his bottom. Malik

glared at him with eyes full of contempt and malice while Altair

glared back with playful eyes that had made Malik hate him. And from

that day, a rivalry was born! As we move closer to present day, Malik

and Altair are both high-schoolers in Creed High School where the two

of them are in the Special A class, where the top seven students

battle it out to see who will be the number one student! One who is at

the top of their class in athletics, academics, and attitude! Who will

rise? Who will fall?

"Leaving so early, Malik?" His father said as Malik struggled

to pull on his socks. "Yup! I should get to school early to show that

darned La'Ahad who he's messing with!" His father raised his fist up

from working on a table to show he was completely supportive. Malik's

father was a local carpenter while Altair's father owned a

multimillion dollar corporation and Malik thought that was the only

thing that was different between them and that things influenced by

money were never much of a competition winner. Malik has always

believed that hard work was what made a person a winner.

Kadar rubbed his eyes as he walked onto the porch in front

of the zen garden with a bottle of ramune in his hand. "Hey bro, go

and get dressed! School's about to start and you're still in your

pajamas!" Malik laughed, hitting his brother on the back in a friendly

manner. Kadar made a groaning noise in reply as Malik continued to

smile as he ran out the door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm gonna go and beat La' Ahad at his own

game!" After Malik had left, his mother was doing the laundry and his

brother was just loping around looking for his backpack and uniform

his father suddenly exclaimed, "That's my son!"

Malik ran towards the school, excitement filling him and

running through his veins. All the blood left him as it was replaced

by adrenaline. Today, he knew that Altair was going down.

Once he reached the iron gates of the school in his white

uniform (which had contrasted highly with the quaint brown uniform of

the normal students) he smiled at the other boys and girls not in the

class and waved at them. Suddenly he was surrounded by the whole

school as they bid him good morning in unison. "I already told you

guys to stop doing that!" he shouted. He hated being treated more like

royalty rather than an average student it had frustrated him.

"Hey Malik!" Malik spun on his heel to meet the eyes of

another privileged student of the Special A class. Once he exited the

private limo he knew immediately it was his good friend, Shaun.

Glasses glinting in the sun, he strode over to Malik to embrace him.

'Hastings, Shaun. The son of an airline company director. 6th place.'

Malik thought to himself, as he grinned in a friendly manner towards

his friend.

"I really hate when all those students gang up on us like

that." As they walked towards their classes they continued to speak of

the non-SA students. "Well, it's only because they don't see us very

often and also because we have different classes, different uniforms,

and more down times in-between. We usually get chosen once per quarter

when the big tests come up, but you know we're all here to stay."

While Shaun smiled understandingly for Malik's discomfort, he

still couldn't shake the fact that the students still seriously

bothered him. Once they reached the greenhouse, Shaun opened the

double doors to reveal huge amounts of vegetation, including: trees,

flowers, and hanging plants. A dirt path from the door led to a raised

platform with a couches and a coffee table that already had Ezio and

Cesare standing around it.

'Ezio Auditore de' Firenze. Son of a famous music producer

and composer. 3rd place.' Malik thought himself when seeing his

gleaming white uniform as he watered the plants. He looked to Cesare,

the quietest one of them all, who had used a notebook to communicate

in order to preserve his opera voice. 'Borgia, Cesare. Also son of a

music producer. 4th place.' "Good morning you two!" said Cesare on his

paper of course.

"Oh! Good morning Cesare, Ezio." the two them smiled as Ezio

gently placed the bucket he had used to water the plants on the

ground. "Wait, where's Leonardo?" Shaun asked, skimming the space

around him in order to try and spot the artist. Leo had currently been

deep in the garden, painting a picture of man.

At the sound of his name he turned and shouted, "I'm right

here!" 'Da Vinci, Leonardo. Son of a Sports Manufacturer President.

7th place.' All heads turned in his direction as they had made their

way there. Once they had reached the painting Malik saw it was only

the face and wondered what the rest would look like.

When Cesare and Ezio had seen it was a man, they were

convinced that it was one of them. They then commenced fighting with

each other on the subject, arguing, throwing punches, and pulling hair

because they were convinced that Leonardo liked them better to the

point he would paint a picture of one of them.

Ezio then grabbed his violin and Cesare threw his notebook

aside after writing that Ezio was going down. This was going to be

settled by music. "LEONARDO!" Shaun yelled, forcing Leo to turn to

inspect the scene and see what was wrong. Ezio was never a good

musician and Cesare's opera voice didn't sound even close to being

that way when you were within a close proximity of him which never

made anyone want to listen to them. Leonardo took out a whistle and

told them to stay. Within a moment the two of them were all over him,

hugging him and repeating his name.

"Leo's been with the two since they were kids, the three

are inseparable." Shaun smiled. Malik then saw a large, dirt covered

figure hovered over them. Once Shaun saw Desmond he screamed at the

top of his lungs, the sound echoing along the walls of the greenhouse.

Desmond fell to the ground in front of them as Malik

shouted, "Is it a corpse? An experiment? Genetically modified?" Shaun

replied in confusion at Desmond's dirty body at their feet, "I don't

know!" Desmond slowly pulled himself up, "It's me, Desmond you guys...

Do you have anything to eat?" Malik plugged his nose from the stench

that emanated from him and thought, 'Miles, Desmond. Son of the Board

Chairman of the school. 5th place.'

Everyone was seated as Shaun began to serve the day's

brunch. "Today we'll be having avocado prawn sandwiches and Darjeeling

tea. I decided on Aynsley teacups-" Loud gulping was heard from

Desmond's side of the table. Shaun turned robotically towards Desmond

as his eye twitches. Desmond removed the cup from his lips and made a

satisfied noise and sat back, "There I was, alone at the Tsugaru

Channel. No money and no train card either."

Malik placed his cup gently on the table, unlike the former

and replied, "I see. Everyone here was really worried about you since

you weren't here for two weeks." Shaun balled his hands into

threatening fists as he glared at Desmond, "You there! Would you stop

ruining the mood? You and your vagrant habits need to stop!"

Desmond leaned back more into his chair and raised an arm as

he crossed his legs, "You could just call it a man's romance!" That

was the last straw for Shaun, "But more importantly seconds!" Desmond

inquired, but got a face full of tea kettle for his trouble. "Get it

yourself you uncouth, ungrateful freak!"

Malik took another sip of his tea when he looked at the

empty chair beside him, ignoring the wrath that Shaun was unleashing

upon poor Shaun. "Does anyone know where La'Ahad is?" he asked,

wondering why he wouldn't be there.

"He told me he was going to the computer lab and he just

left." Leo answered, spinning a paintbrush between his fingers.

"Missing me already, are we, Malik?" Malik began to cough up his tea

and his head shot up to see the playful smirk. 'Ibn La'Ahad, Altair.

Son of the La'Ahad group president. 1st place.' Malik thought,

disgusted. He stood up from the chair and brought his face

threateningly close to Altair's. "Don't be stupid! I just thought that

you forgot about our challenge!" Altair frowned at his hard-headed

opponent. "You already know that no matter what you do you won't beat

me."

"Today will be different!" Malik shouted confidently. "Hmph,

very well then. Third period is P.E. right?" Malik nodded. "I'll see

you there then, Miss Rank Two." Malik felt as though a ton of bricks

had fallen upon his head, taking the shape of a number two. Malik was

second only to Altair and even though his father was poor he still got

out of his way to pay for he expensive private schooling to give his

son a chance at beating his rival. "Opps, I believe I forgot my

manners. Your name was Malik right? Miss Rank Two." he grinned,

expecting Malik to go up into flames.

"Don't call me... MISS Rank Two!"


End file.
